Mercenaries
Mercenaries are men in Dead Rising 2 and Dead Rising 2: Off the Record who are hired by Tyrone King and Phenotrans who were able to survive from the Fortune City outbreak in order to carry out their employers' plans. The mercenaries, all armed with merc assault rifles, are split into three different groups, each serving a certain cause. The first group Chuck encounters are mercenaries dressed in orange jumpsuits with bulletproof vests, padding, and hardhats or grey woolhats(Seen robbing the city) in addition to gas masks. The second type of mercenaries Chuck finds are goons in tuxedos, some without jackets revealing handgun holsters, similar to the way TK dresses. The final kind of mercenaries Chuck must face are men in blue jumpsuits with padding, bulletproof vests, hardhats, and gas masks. 46 in all, they are employed by Phenotrans, the Zombrex manufacturers, to harvest queen wasps from zombies throughout the city, as well as to help Tyrone King steal money and valuables from the abandoned casinos. Many more mercenaries return in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record, with the same role, assisting Tyrone King in the robbing of Fortune City's casino vaults. They are also involved in the mission Wax On Wax Off where they shoot at a survivor. They also appear throughout the Underground and in the laboratory during Case 8-2: The Only Lead. Case 2-2: Ticket to Ride In Case 2-2: Ticket to Ride, Stacey and Chuck spot several people moving equipment in the Underground Tunnels. Under investigation, Chuck finds TK and several armed mercenaries in orange jumpsuits loading heavy equipment onto the train. Chuck accidentally alerts the mercenaries his presence, in which Tyrone gives the order to eliminate Chuck. Three mercenaries attempt to take Chuck out, and another on his motorcycle heads for him, but all four are killed. Chuck takes the dead mercenary's motorcycle and chases the train, eventually able to board the train. He then faces six more mercenaries and finally Tyrone, who decouples the train cars, leaving Chuck stranded in the tunnels. Case 3-1: Boom Town In Case 3-1: Boom Town, with no leads since Tyrone escaped, Chuck and Stacey feel an rumble as an explosion occurs above ground. They look on the monitors and see mercenaries shooting zombies in the casinos and attempting to steal money. Case 3-2: Run for the Money In Case 3-2: Run for the Money, Chuck travels to various casinos and stops the looters from breaching the vaults by killing them and destroying the power drills. After stopping them in the Americana, Slot Ranch, and Yucatan casinos, he discovers the Atlantica Casino being breached from the outside by mercenaries and an armored van. After defeating the mercenaries once more, he has finally put an end to the looting mercenaries. Case 5-2: The Getaway In Case 5-2: The Getaway, Chuck heads to the hotel to stop Tyrone from leaving the city. However, Chuck encounters a team of armed henchmen in the elevator lobby and must kill the men in order to reach the roof. Once the men are defeated, one more emerges from the elevator, only to be killed, allowing Chuck to proceed to the roof. Case 7-2: The Only Lead In Case 7-2: The Only Lead, Chuck investigates the secret lab in the Underground and finds the harvest machine that collects queens from the mutated zombies. Guarding the lab are four mercenaries in blue jumpsuits, armor, and masks. The defeat of the four laboratory guards mark the end of all living mercenaries in the city. Locations Mercenaries can be found at the following locations during Case 2-2: Ticket to Ride and Case 3-2: Run for the Money: *Underground - 4 in the warehouse beneath Palisades Mall (1 appears only in the cutscene), 6 on the train's freight cars *Yucatan Casino - 7 in front of and inside the cashier's office *Americana Casino - 5 in front of and inside the cashier's office *Slot Ranch Casino - 6 in front of and inside the cashier's office *Atlantica Casino - 7 surrounding the armored van at the casino exterior *Fortune City Hotel - 5 in hotel lobby, 2 in helicopter on rooftop (one is actually TK's Bodyguard and the other is a helicopter pilot) *Secret Lab - 4 throughout the lab Battle Style The hired mercenaries employed by Tyrone are all armed with standard mercenary assault rifles, and usually take several gunshots or hits from a melee weapon to kill, as some of them are geared with helmets and body armor. Dead Rising 2: Off the Record In Dead Rising 2: Off the Record, three mercenaries catch Frank spying on TK and Brandon Whittaker during the introduction. Mercenaries assist Tyrone King as he robs the casino vaults in Fortune City. However, there are a lot more mercenaries present and can be found scattered throughout the casinos as well as on the Silver Strip and Platinum Strip. Mercenaries can also be found attacking Tomomi Miyamoto in the Underground during the mission Wax On Wax Off. During Case 8-2: The Only Lead, the blue-clad mercenaries can be found all throughout the Underground, mainly on the walkways that lead to the ground level, as well as behind small barricades along the train tracks. In The Facts, heavily-geared mercenaries guard several harvesters placed throughout Fortune City as they collect Queens for Phenotrans under the order of Agent S. Trivia *There are five voice actors that voice for various dialogue used by the mercenaries: Doug Abrahams, Ben Cotton, Allan Marriott, Scott McNeil, and Jason Simpson. *There are seven different mercenaries listed in the character model folder (npcs.big): *In Dead Rising 2: Off the Record, there is one extra mercenary design, a white man in a suit with glasses and a shaved head. **These mercenaries are first seen in the introduction. ***This is found in missions.txt in the cMissionDefinition Tutorial3Discovered section. *In The Facts of Off the Record, the mercenaries share the same model as security guards from Dead Rising 2: Case West. *In Off the Record, if a mercenary is knocked backwards, he may wiggle on his back for a little bit, similar to the way a zombie is when it is knocked backwards, before getting back on his feet. *In Dead Rising: The Survival, there were mercenaries that could be hired by the player for PvP fights. Gallery File:Dead rising mercenary full.png|Boss mercenary File:Dead rising tks bodyguard full.png|TK's Bodyguard cine merc2 Dead_rising_mercenary_black_full.png|cine merc2 v2 File:Dead rising mercenary blue full.png File:Dead Rising 2 Mercenaries.png|Mercenaries on the train 800px-Dead rising 2 off the record thugs.jpg|Mercenaries threaten Frank File:Dead rising cine merc2 v2.jpg|cine merc2 v2 File:Dead rising cine merc2 v2 (2).jpg File:Dead rising mercenary full 2.png Dead rising 2 mercenaries.gif References Category:Dead Rising 2 Enemies Category:Dead Rising 2 Characters Category:Dead Rising 2 Survivors Category:Organizations Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Dead Rising 2 Psychopaths Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Psychopaths